(Sonadow) When I'm With You
by sunshinetx75
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow have a one night stand together, they soon start hanging out more often and soon fall in love. But what happens when some people don't approve of their relationship and try to stop their love from growing stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

(Normal P.O.V)

Sonic woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping loudly with it's annoying sound. He had been drinking a lot last night at a club with the usual gang. "Damn my head hurts like hell. I think I need to take an Advil or something." Sonic said to himself. As Sonic got up from his bed he felt something move on the side next to him. Sonic slowly turned his head to look at what was next to him. He saw a figure sleeping soundly. Sonic was too scared to know who it was, but he was just too curious. He slowly lifted up the covers of the bed, trying not to wake up the sleeping person. Then the figure started to wake up and looked at Sonic with a death glare. "Can you please tell me why I'm in your bed...faker?

 **Hey guys! This is my first story that I am writing and I am so excited on what your opinions are on this story! I will be updating this story weekly and I may just add more chapters just for the fun of it. Please review peeps! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

(Shadow's P.O.V)

I can't believe I'm in this faker's bed! Out of all people why did it have to be Sonic! "How should I know I was drunk last night so how do you expect me to know!?" Sonic said angrily. Then the door opened and Tails walked in. "Hey Sonic I was wondering if you could help me with my uh... What is Shadow doing in your bed!? Please don't tell me you guys did span style="text-decoration: underline;"that/span!" Sonic got up and walked over to Tails. "Tails do you honestly believe that me and Shadow had sex? Besides we don't even remember what happened last night. I was kinda hoping that you could tell us what happened." Tails looked at Sonic confusingly trying to remember what happened. "Well since I didn't go with you guys, I stayed home and chilled out, but I kind of fell asleep about 11:00, but I know you guys got home a lot later so I'm afraid I don't know what happened but, maybe Rouge knows." There is no way in hell that I was going to Rouge and ask her about last night! I'd be humiliated for a lifetime! Besides I'm not even gay so that would ruin my reputation! "No way am I going with you losers! I'm leaving so there is no way I am coming with you guys to ask every person we know what happened last night between me and you! "Oh come on Shadow! Don't you want to know what really happened?"  
"No not really."  
"Well too bad, you are coming with us weather you like it or not!"  
All of a sudden Tails and Sonic grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to Tails' car and drove off.  
"TAKE ME BACK FAKER!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Sonic P.O.V)

As Tails, Shadow, and I got out of the car, we went up to Rouge's doorstep pulling Shadow along with us.

 ***rings doorbell***

Rouge: Oh hello boys. What are you doing here, and why is Shadow with you?

Sonic: Hey Rouge! Sorry to bother you but can we come in, we need to ask you something?

Rouge: Oh umm sure.

 ***everybody goes into her house and goes into the living room and sits down on the couch***

Rouge: So what did you want to ask me?

Sonic: Well umm... you see.

Tails: Shadow and Sonic slept together and woke up this morning in Sonic's bed, and now they want to know what exactly happened that night.

Rouge: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You two actually slept together, I thought you guys were joking about that! I'm sorry but this is too priceless!

Shadow: Shut up! This is already embarrassing enough as it is!

Rouge: Oh I'm sorry Shadow did I hurt your feelings? HAHAHAHA! ***sigh*** Ok ok, I've calmed down now. Well here's what happened. As soon as we got there we started to have a couple of drinks, that's when everybody got drunk. Then Amy made Sonic do a dare where he had to make out with Shadow for forty seconds, if he didn't do it then he would have to sing "Baby" by Justin Bieber on the stage in front of everyone. So Sonic made out with Shadow, but that was when things started to get really crazy. You both were inseparable the rest of the night, then you both wanted to see what it was like to sex with each other. So you guys called an Uber and went to Sonic's house and the rest of it I'm sure you know.

Shadow: Oh my God! Remind to never get drunk with you again!

Sonic: Same here!

Shadow: I'm leaving!

 ***Shadow dashes out the door***

Rouge: Well that's that. Now if you boys don't mind leaving. I have to get ready for work.

Tails: Oh sure sorry Rouge.

 ***Tails and Sonic walk out the door***

Tails: Well guess we better get going.

Sonic: Yeah

(In Sonic's mind)

Why does my heart race everytime I'm with Shadow. I couldn't possibly like him...could I?


End file.
